Winner Takes It All
by cra-z-stephie
Summary: Nineteen years after Harry had defeated Voldemort and the trio are sending their kids off to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, they see Draco Malfoy, and memories consume the now married Hermione Weasley.  song fic from ABBA


**Title**: Winner Takes it All.

**Chapters**: One-Shot

**Genre**: Sorrow

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: DO NOT OWN the characters, the epilogue from Deathly Hallows, or the song performed by Meryl Streep

**Summary**: Nineteen years after Harry had defeated Voldemort and the trio are sending their kids off to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, they see Draco Malfoy, and memories consume the now married Hermione Weasley.

"_If you're not in Hogwarts, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."_

"_Ron!"_

_Lily and Hugo laughed but Albus and Rose looked solemn._

"_He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist._

"_Look who it is."_

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair receding somewhat which emphasized his pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again._

"_So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains."_

"_Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_

After that Hermione only half listened to what was going on around her. Memories that she had forced back for year all came flooding back and it was all she could do to not run over to him, punch Astoria in the face and jump Draco. Instead she forced the tears that welled in her eyes back and even though a few escaped, those around her most likely took them for the fact that she's sending off her first child; her little Rosie. In encouragement, Ron put his arm around Hermione and waved to their daughter with his other.

"Don't be so emotional Hermione, this is a good thing, she'll become just like you!" Ron said softly, it wasn't meant to be mean but it was in a way. But that was how Ron spoke, with harsh but sincere words that made Hermione love and hate him at the same time. Don't get me wrong she wouldn't have anyone else; rather she couldn't have anyone else. It just wasn't possible and she knew it.

"I'm fine really, just so proud that our Rosie has started her journey in growing up and I'm jealous that I don't get to return to Hogwarts. I really miss it."

"We all do Hermione," Harry said as the seven of them headed out of the platform. "Come to our house for dinner tonight." It wasn't a question, but more of a demand.

"Sure we'll be there, right Mione," Ron agreed almost immediately.

"Can we mom?" Hugo asked simply whilst looking up at his mother with the same chocolate brown eyes as her own.

"You guys can, I just want to stay at home and read a good book tonight alright." Hermione said lovingly so they wouldn't notice her discomfort.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Completely. Don't worry about me. Go and have fun."

"Alright, Harry we're goin with you!" Ron said excitedly. Harry immediately gave Ron a high five. "Let's go then. Hermione do you want to take the car then? We can all fit in Harry's."

"No you take it there that way you can drive it home. Bye guys." Hermione said and then without another peep from her she apparated home.

Home. Hermione's favourite thing in the world, it was cosy and just right for her little family of four. It had four bedrooms, one for her and Ron, then one each of her children and a guest room for the muggle relatives who can't apparate when their visit is over. Hermione sat in the sitting room with the television and the fireplace off. She loved it when it was completely silent in the house and she was forcing herself to not walk up the stairs and stare into her daughter's no empty bedroom. She wasn't going to be emotional on this especially since being eleven Rose was allowed to go, and for the next seven years it would only be a few months at a time that Hermione would see her daughter.

Hermione didn't wonder about how well Ron and Hugo were getting at Harry and Ginny's place, no memories of the past flooded her mind. During that year when she went back to Hogwarts to attain her NEWTs, when no one but Ginny was with her. The things that happened in that time were just so magical and on a time limit. No one knew what Hermione did during that time. Ginny said she studied a lot but in truth it wasn't true, Hermione could always be seen in the library but if she wasn't there or in class or her bedroom she was with someone she knew she shouldn't have been with, Draco Malfoy.

For even though Hermione, by that time had been dating Ron; during Hermione's NEWT year, she was cheating on him. It was her secret, a secret that would never be told and it wouldn't have even bothered her for she hadn't seen Draco until this day.

A tap at the window broke Hermione out of her reverie; it was an owl delivering a letter. She quickly got up and let it in, and after giving it some treats and taking the letter she sat back down and opened it.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley_

_That still sounds very weird to me, you will never be Mrs. Weasley to me Hermione. You will always be my Hermione. I am right in saying that you have never told any of your clan about our acquaintance during NEWT year, and I found that out by the fact that when I saw Potter and Weasley they didn't jump me as they should have. I am sorry our life had to end. And I do miss you. Please I would like to see you. It's been too long and if necessary it doesn't have to be in the wizarding world, it can be in the muggle one at a place you know that we will not be recognized for this is important and I'd rather your husband not jump me._

_My wife as you saw today was very intrigued by you, for what she know of the three of you is only what I have told her about the first six years of Hogwarts, nothing less or more. I've blended the years together so she will never know. My son Scorpius grew up as I should have, he shouldn't be giving Rose a problem and if he does I'll sort it out. He has not been taught the things I was, no he was brought up as he should, equal to the rest of the wizarding world. I think it is mainly an influence by you that made me raise him that way. And for that I thank-you."_

_Sincerely Draco._

Hermione, a little shocked that a letter like this was even written, quickly wrote a reply to the owl that was clearly waiting for a reply and watched as it flew away. She then turned on the fireplace and tossed the letter in it as to burn all evidence of her affair, it was not what she needed right now. Not after Rose had just left to Hogwarts and she was happily surviving with Ron and Hugo.

The owl was bloody fast because only a few hours later she received her next reply saying he'd be at the suggested spot. It was a muggle park near where her aunt lived, no one she knew lived around there and they could easily access it through apparition. Hermione went to write a quick reply but the owl had already flown off. So Hermione instead wrote a not for Ron saying she was going to visit her muggle aunt just in case and then quickly apparated out of the house.

The park was just like she remembered when she was little, groves of trees lining the border of the park including equipment for the children to play on and benches for elderly to feed the birds and duck that swim across the pond that covers a good portion of the park. She smiled at the memory of the park before noticing the familiar platinum blond hair of the man she used to be in love with. "Draco."

"Hermione, it's been a long time."

"Yes it has, but listen, I don't wanna talk about the things we've gone through, though it's hurting me, seeing you here, it's now history."

"That's not what I'm here for Hermione. You know that. I want to thank-you properly for helping me through everything. For being almost famous, you're a hard person to track down."

"Thank-you I guess and you're welcome. I remember when I was in your arms thinking I belonged there, I figured it made sense, my mind building me a fence and a home thinking I'd be strong there but I was a fool because I had to play by the rules."

"Yeah, damn rules, they ruin everything."

"They broke us a part, the gods screwed us over with their pins of ice, they decided we weren't allowed to be there for each other. But tell me something."

"Anything you want."

"Does she kiss, like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same when she calls your name? Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you, but what can I say rules must be obeyed"

"Nobody will ever kiss me the way we kissed Hermione, and if we weren't tied down by marriages you would know that, when she calls my name, it's not the same, it will never be the same. You put such a ring on my name that I fall in love with you all over again. But we can't do anything and it's killing me. I miss you so much."

"But like I said, I don't wanna talk about our past because it makes me feel sad, And I understand that you've come to shake my hand. I apologize if it makes you feel bad seeing me so tense with no self-confidence, but you see the winner takes it all."

"Who's the winner in this situation?" Draco asked calmly.

"Someone that is not either one of us. I must get going now I have to go meet Ron and my son Hugo, Draco it was very good seeing you again. And I'd love it if our relationship could become something more than complete strangers, maybe move on to acquaintances or something."

"Hermione, my love, we will never be strangers. You know me better than anyone."

"And you me, which is why you know that if I stay here any longer I will do something that I'll regret more than anything. I'm sorry. I love you. Goodbye." Hermione said and then apparated home. Now alone Hermione collapsed into a chair, completely upset with what just happened.

"So you are home," a very familiar voice said.

"Ginny?"

"Yup, Harry thought you could use some company. And I didn't believe for a second that you wanted to read a book especially since your Rose just left, I know how I felt when James left so I knew for a fact that you would be having similar feelings to myself. Oh and that note, totally lame. You realize that Ron would go to each one of your relatives until he found you right?"

"I'm well aware of that Ginny, and that is why he never needs to know."

"Whatever, so where were you?"

"At my aunt's house, we had tea and I told her about my family and what I did for work. It was quite the lovely afternoon."

"Sure." Ginny said but not buying it in the slightest. "Come to dinner alright, I know Hugo would love it. And Ron too."

"Sure but I gotta send a quick owl."

"Alright."

_Dear Mrs. Astoria Malfoy_

_You win._

Hermione sent off her owl without signing it and then apparated along with Ginny to the Potter house for dinner. Dinner was lovely and only interrupted by Hermione's owl delivering a letter to Ron.

"What does it say Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron read out loud, "Dear Ron Weasley, You win." He stopped reading and put it down.

"Isn't there anything else?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, and I don't recognize this scrawl nor is it signed, and considering it's Hermione's owl confuses me."

"Weird." Hermione said simply, she smiled to herself and continued her dinner. Although completely taking note that Ginny was watching her like a hawk.


End file.
